Computer systems may run business critical or other applications. In the event of a failure, a recovery of the computer system may be initiated. The recovery of a computer system from a storage server may be time consuming, especially if there is a large amount of data that needs to be transferred from the storage system to the computer system being recovered. Further, for a given number of computing systems on a network, restoring a large amount of data may take longer depending on various network characteristics such as data transfer speed. As such, in a major disaster situation in a large network environment, recovery of a significant number of computer systems may take long periods of time. Consequently, techniques and features to increase the speed of recovery of multiple computer systems in a network may be desired.